


The Search for Her: Purest Passion

by MayoMonarch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayoMonarch/pseuds/MayoMonarch
Summary: Wyatt Springer is a man who wakes up every morning with a smile on his face, and it is all because of his lovely partner. She completes him and she is the reason he keeps going every day. As such, when she is snatched from their home one day, Wyatt finds himself thrust into a mission of the purest passion: he must rescue his queen at all costs. Along the way he will meet up with many friendly faces and fight world-ending evils. But that is okay for he would do anything to protect the one he loves. The journey is long, but he is prepared. Or is he?





	1. She's Gone

They say if you love her  
Let her go  
But I can’t bear to part  
Oh no no

She is my light  
My northern star  
Her smiling face  
Brings me far

I can’t leave her behind  
It’s an impossible task  
If she is not by my side  
I’d rather shrivel and die

They say if you love her  
Let her go  
But I can’t bear to part  
Oh no no  
I can’t let her go

\-------

It seemed like any other morning. The sun shining through the window, I open my eyes and look to see my queen laying next to me. Her hair is like the blackest midnight and her skin is a pure white, a symbol of her purity. Smiling, I put my hand over hers and curl my fingers tightly, a king holding his queen. Though her eyes are closed she grins back, our love simply resonates. I lean over and bestow a kiss upon her soft cheek, and she giggles before returning the favor, my facial hair tickling her plush lips.

Alas we cannot lay together forever, there is work to be done in the waking world, so sitting up from our love nest I climb from the bed and walk to the bathroom. She continues to rest, which I can understand. The last night had been hectic indeed, and she needs her beauty sleep, even if I would love her all the same if she were uglier than sin. Standing in front of the mirror I frown. More pimples had spawned within my chin fuzz, glowing like foul beacons. Sighing I ready my fingers and go to town. Putrid puss spews all over the mirror as I wipe away today’s batch of blackheads, their popping squeals like music to my ears. When I conclude I take another look at my face and am still unsatisfied. The blemishes had been banished but my appearance was still undesireable, squeeze marks visible from a mile away. Additionally, it seems as if my stomach had grown once more, the flab hanging and swaying. It is a sad sight, but that is an issue for another time. Disrobing I step into the shower to wash away the impurity that may have gathered on me over night.

When I’m nice and squeaky clean I stepped from the shower and dried off. Wrapping the towel around my waist I step back into the bedroom to see my queen had arisen. Her hair was a bit messy and her PJs slightly rumpled, but those imperfections only served to make her more beautiful. Delivering another smooch to her mouth she walks by and into the bathroom closing the door behind her. It’s a shame that I cannot watch the show, but I have seen her body enough times as is, I can bare not peeping this time. I throw my towel down and get dressed in my usual outfit, a pinstripe suit complete with gilded cane and wide brimmed hat. Looking down at myself I flash a relived smile--at least my hideous body does not have to stain the eyes of others, though my queen could not care less. She loved me for the inside, not the outside.

Feeling peckish, I made my way to the kitchen to procure some grub. Unsurprisingly my mother was already there, she gets up earlier than me every day, and in her hands is a bowl of gruel. She sits upon her throne AKA her mobility scooter, it is the only way she can manage to get around these days after her weight exceeded four hundred and seventy pounds. It’s embarrassing to be honest, although I would not mind a scooter myself.

“Good morning mother,” I greet kindly, tipping my hat.

“Hey Wyatt.” She replied back. “Looking handsome as always son, going somewhere today?”

“No mother, I just wanted some sustanence on this good morning,” I say back as I head to the fridge, cracking it open I frown again. No Captain Crunch. “Oh, it seems I am going somewhere after all, the grocery store to restock on Captain Crunch.”

“We’re out of pickles too, grab some while you’re there okay sweetie?” Mom smiles and I know she means well, even if her old heart is bordering on collapse these days.

“I’ll get going soon, Naomi is still in the shower so I’ll wait for her before absconding.” 

“Okay son, be a good boy and treat her well okay?” Mom said before downing more of her gruel.

“Okay mother.” With that being said I exit the kitchen and return to the bedroom. Peering at the bathroom door I can see that it is closed but at the same time I do not hear water running, my queen must be done. Knocking, I call out “My darling, are you washed? We must go to the store so that we may purchase more Captain Crunch, you know that no other cereal can satiate my palate yes?” There is no response, figuring she cannot hear me I knock again. “Yoo hoo, darling are you there?” Still nothing. My heart is now thumping as I contemplate whether to enter the room or not. On the one hand that is rude and also an invasion of her privacy, my queen has rights and I do not wish to violate them. However at the same time I am her king and her silence is worrying, after all what if she slipped and fell unconscious in the shower? My anxiety now skyrocketing I gently open the door and walk inside.

“Lovely, is everything alrigh-” My jaw drops like a falling chandelier. The shower is empty and nearby a window has been shattered. Blood is on the floor and walls dripping. But worst of all, Naomi, my sweet queen, is gone.

Dropping to my knees I realize immediately what has happened. The worst possible scenario. Opening my mouth I release my demons out onto the world.

My scream is so intense it rocks the entire house.


	2. The Mission

Waterfalls of tears are running down my marred cheeks as I stare at the scene before me. It was like something out of a horror movie, only this was very very real. Shuffling forward on my knees I press my hand into the trail of her blood and touch my face. The way it smelled told me that it was most certainly hers, it was a sweet aroma that only her crimson juices had. Moments later my grief turned to rage. Someone had dared to lie their disgusting vile hands on my queen, my dear sweet queen, and spill her blood. Surely only the lowest scum of the Earth was capable of such a feat. In that moment I knew what I had to do. I could not sit idle as her captor was able to go on his way. No, I needed to hunt them down, and when I find them, they would face a force that Hell wishes it could command.

Lapping up the blood on my fingers to ensure that my queen was with me, I stood up and bolted from the bathroom. Entering the kitchen in a hurry Mom’s eyes go wide with shock.

“Wyatt sweetie, I’ve never seen you run that fast before, what’s wrong?” mother asked and I could tell immediately that she could tell immediately that something was awry.

“Mother dearest, a crime of unspeakable magnitude was just committed in this household,” I muttered, “Naomi has been stolen. Ripped from her shower with nary a cloth on her back, she was taken and now we must get her back. Please mother, if just this once help your child in his duty to protect his partner.”

Mom doesn’t say another word, she just nods, understanding the situation completely. Retrieving her submachine gun from the side of her mobility scooter, she wheels around and points to the back. “Hop on, we’re going to hunt that bastard down.”

Smirking, I jump aboard. Mother sets the scooter to max speed and away we go, crashing through the front door. It was alright, after all it was just a door. The love of my life could not be replaced as easily. Blitzing through the yard we notice tire tracks leading away from the house, it seems the dastardly kidnappers even broke our fence in their efforts to escape. They merely added to their list of transgressions.

Revving the scooter Mom and I follow the tracks and before long we are on the road. Cars go whoosing past us and heads turn to gawk, but I did not care. They could jeer us all they wanted, they would never know the struggle I was enduring at that moment. Eventually we see a black car in the distance. With my eagle-eyed vision I see her in an instant. My dear queen Naomi, wrapped up in the back of the car. Ropes and other nasty bondages cover her gentle body, still no clothes to keep her warm. I scowled heavily. They would pay for this dearly.

“Step on it mother, they cannot get away!” I shout violently. Mom obliges pushing the scooter even farther past max speed. As we approach she takes aim with her uzie but I call out to her in the nick of time. “No! You cannot shoot just yet! You may injure Naomi!”

“You’re right Wyatt, guess we’ll have to take out the driver then!” Grimacing Mom zooms up to the side of the car and gazes inside. Within are several men wearing black suits and sunglasses, even though the sun is not out yet. Well it is, but clouds now covered it, so they should’ve taken the glasses off. But regardless, they paid us no mind until mother took aimed and dispensed several rounds of ammo into their vehicle. The driver’s head explodes into a red mist, and just like that the car goes spinning out of control. Thankfully it only crashes into a stoplight and doesn’t roll over or perform a similar maneuver. After all that would have been a danger to my queen.

“Lock and load motherfuckers.” Mom dumps the rest of her clip into the car, but unfortunately the suited men are quick to leap from the wrecked vehicle. In retaliation they whip out assault rifles and go to town, unleashing a storm of furious bullets. With utmost resolve mother blocks the rounds with her body fat, her poor blood leaking all over the scooter. Through clenched teeth she says “Wyatt, you know what to do. Destroy those assholes before they can lie another finger on your girl.”

Nodding I grab my cane and jump out in front of the mobility scooter. The suited bastards are reloading, giving me the perfect chance to unveil my weapon. As it turns out the gilded exterior of my cane is just a facade, as within lays a gleaming blade of pure silver. The shine is so strong that it temporarily blinds the suits. That was all I needed. Barreling forward I sink my sword into the first suit’s heart. He shrieks in agony as his blood gushes onto the road, serves him right. The next suit attempts to fire but with a slash I decapitate his rifle, leaving him vulnerable to a stab to the neck. His blood goes flying landing on the third suit’s sunglasses, blinding by the blood he begins to spray bullets every which way. Dodging swiftly I perform a tactical roll and cut his Achiles tendons. Screaming he plummets to the curb, allowing me to stomp his lights out with my polished dress shoe. With that all of the suits have been dispatched. Breathing a sigh of relief I pop open the car door to retrieve my queen.

My eyes shoot open. She is gone again. Darting my head around I see a fourth unaccounted-for suit running off into the nearby woods, Naomi slung over his shoulder. I yell, extending my arm, but she is far from my grasp. Sprinting to mother I say “We need to go after her! Mother, reactivate the scooter!”

“Afraid I can’t do that hon.” Coughing Mom spits scarlet droplets onto my arm. She moves her hand to reveal a hole over her chest. Specifically, right over her heart. “Looks like this was my last rodeo. Not like I had much time left anyway… thanks for all the fun Wyatt. Promise me that you and Naomi will have a happy reunion in the future, okay?”

“Okay, mother…” Tears coming to my eyes I drop my canesword and wrap my arms around Mom. She returns my gesture and for a moment we just stood there, hugging. But before long I feel her heart beat become nonexistant. My mother was now dead.

Sniffling I turn to where the suit was running before. Both he and my queen were gone now. For the first time, I was truly alone

I wanted to give up, but I knew I couldn’t. For the sake of my late mother and my kidnapped queen, I would have to continue forth even in spite of these hardships. My mission was clear to me. It would no doubt be difficutl, and I would no doubt suffer greatly. But I would do anything for her.

For my queen.


	3. Den of the Wicked

He smiles as he sits at his desk, shadows cloaking his visage. The man reaches forward and begins typing away at his laptop searching through the deepest and darkest reaches of the web. Eventually he lands on a link that seems promising. Clicking it he opens the page to find a picture of a beautiful girl with long black hair and short shorts. There are more pictures down below depicting her in a number of promiscuous and stimulating poses. She is an icon of vibrant joy, and no doubt the queen to another fabulous king. Licking his lips, the man prepares to sever the bond. Hacking into the code of the website he is able to trace the IP address of the location in the website and moments later marks it in red. He cracks his knuckles as he leans back in his leather chair.

“Another pretty face saved from a lifetime of torment.” Reaching over he takes a sip of Cherry Coca Cola, the droplets running down his neck and staining the collar of his dress shirt. Appalling. “So much degeneracy in this world… I must eradicate it all. These girls don’t deserve to suffer like this, and that is why I keep going. I will save them all… and make them mine.”

Preparing to cackle, the man is interrupted by a knock at his office door. “Come in,” he grumbles. Stepping into the darkness is one of the suited men who kidnapped my queen his hair ruffled and neck tie messy.

“Sir reporting sir!” He salutes and stays in that pose until his boss tells him to go at ease. “We have secured the girl that you asked us to get for you. Naomi is her name. She was found taking a shower in some freak’s bathroom, and the psychotic bastard chased us down on a fucking mobility scooter as we tried to get away. Lloyd, Deacon, and Matty are all dead. The fatass killed them with some kind of advanced sword, but Jonesy managed to get away with the package intact.”

“Excellent. Another one roped from the clutches of filth.” The man gulps down the rest of his Coke and tosses the can toward the trash, it dinks on the edge and clatters to the ground. Not like the man cares though considering the pile of similar discarded aluminum around that one. “Jonesy is getting a promotion, he’s done wonders for this operation. Anyway, may I see this Naomi girl? I want to let her know she is in good hands…”

“Yes sir, follow me sir.” Walking out of the room and into a long hallway the two suits keep walking passing several others of their kind. Eventually they pass a squadron of men carrying heavy weapons, looks like the group assigned to steal away the girl the man was just looking at. Utterly sickening beasts. 

“We’re here,” says the suit as they enter a large room that is just as dark as the first. Within are many cages made of hard steel, totally impenetrable by normal means. They all contain girls similar in size to my queen and they are each garbed in what looks to be prison uniforms. They cower as the man walks by his yellow garish smile striking a fear most deep into their hearts. Before long they stop at one cage in particular. Inside is my queen, Naomi.

“Why, hello there.” The man steps closer to the cage causing Naomi to recoil. He grins wide grabbing the bars with his wrinkled hands. “Welcome to your new home. My name is Bob, and this place is dedicated to keeping you safe from the horrors of the outside world. You know this Earth can be a scary place and many men and women alike would love to take advantage of your innocent soul. In fact the man you were living with just before your transport was one such person, a putrid slob who used you like his own personal toy. He may have seemed nice but I’ll have you know that he absolutely did not respect you. That is why we took you into our care.”

Stepping back Naomi begins to cry, she is lost and confused in that cold evil den, snakes in suits surrounding her on all sides. Bob and his goon laugh as her tears drain into a drain to be collected and saved for later. With glistening eyes she looks at them one last time in a feeble attempt to plea to the little humanity stirring within them. Bob just shakes his head and crosses his arms.

“Sorry sweetie, you’re here forever. Like I said this is your new home. This is…” He flourishes his arms like the Antichrist. “The FBI Headquarters, savior of weak and pure! We will keep you safe from the outside world at all costs. All we ask in return…” He smiles, and his smile is like that of a vicious demon ready to devour some prey. “...is a little fun. That sounds fair right? Oh but we’ll get to that later, for now you just get comfy in there. If want to watch some TV then just ask, and if there’s any food you want we’ll get it for you. We want your stay here to be as cozy as possible. After all, it’s so much easier when you don’t struggle.”

The cackle from earlier rises out of Bob’s throat and into the room, slithering into the ears of all the kidnapped girls and making them bury their heads. They are all traumatized, queens that had all been stripped from their thrones and away from their kings. They were now living a life of misery, and it was all thanks to the FBI. Corrupt vermin.

Still laughing Bob exits the room with another Cherry Coke in hand, if he doesn’t stop drinking those he’ll end up looking like me. The guard from before leans on Naomi’s cell and smirks. “Come on girly, get comfortable. Like Bob said you’re never getting out, so you’ve just gotta learn to live here. Sorry but those are the breaks.” He starts laughing but he isn’t laughing for long as Naomi reaches forward and slashes his cheek with her catlike claws. The suit shrieks as he stumbles back and with a volatile scowl he says “Stupid bitch! I’ll make you pay for that! Just wait until Bob unlocks your cage! Then you’ll wish you had just been good for me!”

Running like a little bitch the guard leaves, leaving Naomi alone in the dark with the rest of the captured queens. Falling to her knees she begins to pray although it is unclear to which god she is addressing. Nevertheless all she asks is to be back in our bed, to dream under the stars with me once again. With an amen Naomi goes to her prison matt and goes to sleep, although all she can do is close her eyes. It was impossible to sleep in that slice of hell.

I promise my queen, you will not suffer for long.


	4. An Old Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short, guys. My friend Brax wanted to hang out so I didn't have much time. More chapters later!

I know the enemy I was facing was powerful. The suits they wore and their high-powered weaponry told me that they had connections and more importantly, that they willing to do whatever it took to accomplish their goals. If I was going to fight against them I will need a plan, and some extra firepower of my own. As much as I hated to make my queen wait in bated breathe I need to take things slow at least at first.

After giving Mom a proper burial, I ride her mobility scooter over to the local pub. It is a shifty looking place with broken beers mugs and cigarette butts covering the sidewalk in from of it. Glaring pink neon letters spell out "WASTELAND BREWERY" shining like a beacon to all who desire to drown their sorrows with booze. I on the other hand, have no time to be sad. Not even after the death of my beloved mother. I know that tears will only impede me in my mission.

Parking the scooter by the crub I walk passed some homeless guys quarreling in front of the bar and push the glass double doors open and walk inside. A bell rings above me and everyone inside turns to face me. Their faces are rugged and marred with bruises and cuts and dirt and all other sorts of blemishes. Good, I'll fit right in then. Approaching the barstool I clear my throat to get the bartender's attention, he whirls around cleaning a mug with a rag that looked like it hadn't been washed since the turn of the millenium.

"What'll it be big guy?" he says observing my weight. I blush a little feeling self-conscious but I quickly push the selfish thoughts from my head and prepare to order.

"I'll have a large glass of Pepsi please," I reply. "Oh and uh..." Leaning in close I begin to whisper, "you guys have any mayo back there?"

He whispers back "We do, want some?"

"Bring me a cup of it, don't make it too obvious though." Nodding the barkeep heads back to the back to procure my order. As he does so I look around the bar and examine the locals a little more. There is a buff guy sitting near me who has many tattoos covering his body, they depict women unveiling their nude bodies for all the world to see. I scoff, what selfrespecting man would put that on his arms, no one would. That is because that man clearly has no shame, if he actually respected women then he would hide those tatts or not even get them at all. Seeing such a sight was enough to churn my stomach but I decided not to bring it up. I didn't need a fight at the moment. I continue looking around and the next person to catch my eye truly earned my attention. It was a blonde woman, about 5' 4'' in height with B cup bust size, wearing a suit and mini skirt. She sits alone at the back of the bar with about fifteen calculators laid out in front of her as well as two different laptops, she's typing on all of them although not at the same time, she alternates between them at high speeds. I recognized this woman instantly.

It was Melonie Quarter one of my ex-girlfriends.


	5. Bar Scuffle

I still remember when I first met her. After suffering from a deep depression I decided to sign up to teach HTML classes at the town's local school. It was there where I met many people who would later go onto impact my life in large ways, such as my friend Braxton and a spunky lass named Valencia. But most of all I met Melonie. She was a stunning woman with supple measurements and features akin to an angel, but she was not just good looks no she had a brain to back up her appearance. She was a master coder and hacker and knew how to tear through websites and their defenses with ease. However despite her prowess she used her skills for the good of our home helping the locals establish websites and become more accustomed to the internet and technology as a whole. I was lucky to have even gotten one date but by some miracle our relationship lasted for six whole months. But all good things must come to an end, and eventually so did our bond. We drifted distantly and I had not seen her since, that was until that day.

Unwilling to approach her I sit still at the bar and await my drink and mayo. The bartender brings them out moments later and without a word I take them in my hands before retreating to the opposite end of the room. I want to be as far away from Melonie as possible not because I hold a grudge, but because I know how awkward things will be if I try to start another conversation now. Trying to bring my thoughts away from her I hold up the cup of mayo and unsheath my tongue dipping it deep into the white substance. I let my taste buds stew about within for a minute or two before scoop a decent chunk of the stuff into my maw. Swishing it around in my mouth for a second I swallow it and as it goes down my throat, I feel a sensation of ecstacy that is almost uncomparable. It is the same feeling I get when I kiss my queen Naomi goodnight. Instantly my mood deescalates and I remember my mission. I feel shame that I had not yet come up with a plan of action for combatting my enemy, and so I give myself a firm slap on the cheek. It stings a lot and good, I need to be reminded of my incompetence sometimes or else I will end up making the same mistakes. I'm tempted to slap myself again but I know that it won't do that much. With a sigh I gulp down the rest of the mayo and pick up my still untouched Pepsi. I would just have to take it on the road with me.

However as I stood up from my seat I noticed a group of men walk into the building. My eyes widen as I eye their black suits and sunglasses. Badges on their chests indicate that they are indeed members of the Federal Investigation Bureau or FBI for short. They're all packing major heat and I notice that some of them even have strange auras around their bodies. Still not wanting a fight I begin toward the exit, that is until I see them heading for Melonie.

As they approach her table she looks up and smiles with that weary smile I still can't get out of my mind. "Hello sirs, anything I can do for you?" She says sweetly even in spite of the evil vibes emanating from the FBI troops.

"Yeah are you Melonie Quarter?" one of the men says in a gravely voice.

"I am."

"Then I'm afraid you're under arrest for hacking into the FBI databases and leaking vital information. Come quietly and we won't have to hurt you." Just like that Melonie's smile fades into a sharp frown.

"Oh so you're going to put me away for exposing your bullshit for what it really is? You're going to arrest me because I showed that the FBI is nothing but a fraudulent organization that preys on innocent girls and controls the minds of the masses with propaganda? I see how it is." Melonie closes her laptops and raises her hands considering she is outnumbered. "Take me away scumfucks. Just so you know this isn't me accepting defeat, more like I'm just considering the facts and choosing the best option for the situation."

"You have the right to remain silent, anyway come on boys, let's take her-" The FBIdiot isn't able to finish his sentence as his head tumbles from his body and onto the floor. The other troops are barely able to turn around as I send my blade into two of their hearts, spearing them like a twisted kabob. With that being done there are now only two FBImbiciles left, they're the ones with the weird glow surrounding their bodies.

"Hello again Melonie," I say nervously as I wipe the blood from my saber. "It's a shame we have to meet under these circumstances."

"Oh, Wyatt. Didn't expect to see you here." Snatching up a laptop from the table Melonie pops it opens and begins typing furiously. "Let's talk some more after we take out these tyrants all right?"

"Sounds good to me." Smirking in unison I rush toward the remaining FBIgits and ready a sword thrust, however to my shock my blow was effortlessly blocked by the target in question. Removing his sunglasses he removes his sunglasses and reveals a pair of eyes not unlike a snake's eyes.

"So you wanna do things the hard way then? Let's get hard then." Grunting a torrent of green light explodes from the FBIllegals. Moments later their skin morphs turning from normal human flesh into more a reptilian form. Their heads also shapeshift into what looks like a dragon head. With fierce roars they lunge forward and beginning swiping with deadly claws, I am able to block many of their swings but some get through and rip holes in my suit, figures. Growling I stab forth and sink my blade into one of their shoulders, the monster howls in pain but I will not show mercy, raising my leg I kick him square in the gut and force him onto the floor where I stab downward, spearing the lizardman through the head. One down one left.

Melonie is currently dealing with the leftover as he snaps and bites with his large jaws. Melonie dodges swiftly which is impressive considering she's still in high heels. When she sees an opening she stabs him with her heel and he stumbles back, hurt but still alive. But not alive for long, grinning Melonie with a few taps of her keyboard activates a special hacking program. Instantly the walkie talkie on his hip bursts open and wires slither forth like hungry serpents. They wrap around his throat choking the life out of him, and this provides just the opportunity Melonie needs to finish him off with a triple tap to the head from her Glock 19 pistol.

Poking his head from under the table the bartender breathes a sigh of relief as he sees the corrupt FBI goons are all dead. Whooping and clapping the bartender provides us with a round of applause and this is corroborated by the rest of the bar customers who are also clapping. Sheathing my sword I give a gracious bow and following suit Melonie does so as well. It seems no one there was on the FBI's side, as it should be.

With that done, Melonie and I exit the place the expenses for our food and drinks covered by the act we just committed. It seems my journey just got a little bit easier.


	6. A Talk Over Tea

"Thanks for the help Wyatt," Melonie says as she hammers away on her laptop. She is riding on the back of my mobility scooter as we cruise down the street, thanks to some quick hacks she has managed to increase its speed to legal levels so the police will stop pulling us over. "But I'm still a bit confused why have you been avoiding me all this time? I know the breakup was hard but I must remind you that it was your decision to leave."

"I know that Melon." I replied. Melon was what I used to call her back when we were still dating although I don't think she appreciates it that much anymore, she's cringing. "Sorry, anyway I know what I did and sometimes I even regret it, but come on we could both see it coming. You were away most of the day on business and when you got home there was no time for fun or snuggles, we couldn't even watch anime together. In my honest opinion I think you were overworking yourself a lot."

"I did for the community, that's my first priority always." Melonie pushes the hair out of her eyes but it just flies back because we're moving at such a fast pace, sometimes we hit speed bumps and she looks like she's about to fall off but thankfully she hacked herself in a seatbelt so it's okay. "Ugh it's to hard to talk here. Pull into that outdoor cafe Wyatt, we can continue the conversation there."

"Right away." Following her directions I wheel over to the curb and we both walk over to the counter where a young girl is waiting, she's much cuter than the grizzly bar tender that I previously encountered.

Smiling sweetly she asks "What can I get you today?"

I raise my hand and reply with a curt "Sweet tea no sugar." Reaching into my pocket I extract my mother's credit card, not like she's using anymore. Also I just received her life insurance which is cool, now I have the money necessary to finance my mission.

"Green tea please, I'm watching my figure," Melonie says as she stabs me in the gut with a finger, I puff my cheeks to show her that her words have hurt my feelings but at the same time I cannot deny the fact that she is right about my weight. I'll have to attend to it after I rescue my queen.

"Okay unsweet and green teas coming up!" The girl walks into the back so Melonie and I take a seat at a nearby table. For a moment or two we are both silent except for Melonie's fingers which continue to slam on those poor keys, geez this is just like when we were dating.

"Melonie we just saved that bar from some corrupt FBI lizardmen and you're still more concerned with work, what's up with that?" I comment. Melonie shoots me a glare from behind her monitor and I wince, nothing more worrying than an angry ex if I'm being honest.

"Wyatt I don't appreciate you pressuring me to do things your way, I'm an independent woman who has her own life and own ways of doing things. I don't need you to be pushy when I'm just trying to do my job okay lay off." We both go quiet again until the girl from before comes around with our teas, I take mine and swig it deeply to help reduce the pain welling up in my gut, first my love gets stolen and then my former love chews me out I'm hurting all over. But after Melonie sees that I have already downed my entire glass she sighs and speaks up again. "You never did tell me what you were doing at that bar because it didn't look you were wasted. What's going on?"

It is difficult to bring myself to talk about it but eventually I concede defeat. I spill the beans telling Melonie all about the events of the morning, the FBI kidnapping Naomi the car chase Mom dying all of it. I don't hold anything back and it's not long before I'm consumed by passion and am pouring my all into the recount. By the end Melonie is wide-eyed and her fingers had even stopped clacking for a moment, that's how I know I got her attention.

"Damn... you had it worse than I thought Wyatt." Melonie for the first time in a while smiles at me and I can feel my heart melting, it had been too long since I last saw that smile.. "Okay now it's time for me to tell you something... I'm actually currently undergoing a secret campaign to expose the Federal Investigation Bureau for what it really is and seeing as you are already currently fighting against them yourself... maybe we could team up for a while. I think it would help serve both of our interests what do you say?"

I smirk generously before saying "I thought you'd never ask, welcome to the team Melonie!" I extend my hand and Melonie reluctantly takes it, probably should've wiped the tea off it alas. Finishing her drink Melonie stands up and then I do too and the blood rushes to my head I regret that decision, fortunately the feeling subsides and we are smiling at each other again.

"It's settled then, we're taking down the FBI!"

Our enthusiasm does not last for long. Breaking through the ground nearby is a titanic monolith of stone covered with green glowing runes it looks like something out of Egypt except evil. It rises far into the sky nearly piercing the clouds as the glyphs glow greatly, in the distance I can see several more like it each with similarly intimidating designs. 

"What the fuck?!" Melonie exclaims but that's not even the end. After the obelisks reach their maximum height suddenly all the girls in the area are floating into the air surrounded by a green energy. Moments later as they scream they are teleported away, vanishing from sight. The only ones remaining are Melonie and some of the older women, strange anyway the men are affected too. Screaming and shrieking they claw at their skin until it peels right off revealing exposed flesh and muscle tissue. Green veins pulse through them as reptilian snouts grow from their faces, they are being turned into monsters abhorrent beasts. It's such a disturbing process that I almost want to cover my eyes and cover Melonie's eyes with my free hand but I know she's strong enough to see it she's an adult. 

For some reason I remain unaffected as the mutant flesh lizardmen are turning to us with glaring glares. Gritting my teeth I unsheath my sword and Melonie prepares to type.

Everything has gone to hell.


	7. Lethal Encounter

Screeching violently some flesh lizardmen barrel towards me brandishing their claws, but I am quick to retaliate with some slashes from my sword, slicing them to ribbons. I bite my lip looking down at their pulsating remains. To think I would be forced to unleash my wrath against innocent people... it made me sick, the smell did nothing to help on that front. However before I vomit I hear the shriek of another flesh runner running at me. Swish, and there goes his head tumbling onto the ground. A tear squeezes from my eye as I step back to Melonie's side it is so difficult to do this, but I know I must.

"This must be the work of the FBI," I explain as Melonie types away. "For years I've dug deep in the ancient archives and by that I mean the school library. Far in the back away from the light of the windows lay musty tombs that had not been opened in centuries. Within I saw the truth--the secrets the US government has tried to hide from us. Lizardmen and other arcane entities nightmares beyond our worst imagination. They have access to it all Melonie, you can see it before us right now. These obelisks are the work of the subterranean lizards who have been deep under our feet this entire time."

"Sickening creatures, stealing girls and turning men into demons." Melonie gives her specs a push and brushes her hand across her laptop. Nearby a car activates and rushes forward goring some of the flesh lizards and turning them into meat pancakes, some of the blood splashes on my suit and I cringe. I'm bound to have a fun day at the laundromat later. "But ancient race or not they're still just lizards, I'm sure whatever technology that lies within those obelisks can be broken into just like any computer. C'mon Wyatt, let's test that theory!"

Nodding to her I clutch my sword and advance toward the obelisk in front of us. As we approach it we notice something strange a USB port in the side. Snapping her fingers Melonie reaches into her pocket and retrieves a cord and plugs it into her laptop, and then plugs it into the obelisk. "All right I'm downloading the specs, I won't be able to hack anything while I do this so defend me will you."

"I shall," I say and just like that more flesh lizardmen come our way. I press my dress shoes into the asphalt and bound forth slashing and whipping my blade all around, limbs and heads go flying and blood spews everywhere. However it's not enough, the lizards keep coming biting and snapping like hungry dragons, I thrust my sword deep into their hearts but even I have limits. Eventually some stray claws fly my way and ripping through my suit tearing gashes into my skin. I shout in agony as I dispose of the lucky lizards but then I see something horrific, a lizardman is charging at Melonie but I am too far away to intervene. "Melonie dear, look out!"

But I did not even need to say anything, already Melonie had turned around and equipped her Glock 19 blasting holes into the lizard's skull, down he goes. Moments later I hear a dinging sound and lights flash from Melonie's laptop. She was into the mainframe. "Sick now I can shut this thing down. Here goes nothing..." Melonie's fingers slap the keys and before long the ground starts to rumble. I crane my head back and am amazed to see the scary glyphs on the tower are beginning to dim. Soon after they go black and the obelisk deactives with a loud whirr. Success.

All around us we hear screams as the flesh on the lizardmen begins to wobble. Their snouts retract back into their head and their claws become shorter until they're no longer than ordinary fingernails, skin grows back over their exposed muscles and even their hair comes back around. Within a minute they had all reverted back into regular humans, free from the grasp of the evil lizard magic. Melonie and I grin as we share a high five.

"Dope as fuck, now let's stop the rest of the-" But Melonie is cut off by the sounds of footsteps echoing through the area our heads flail left and right but we can't make out the source, this is bad. Then things got even worse as a powerful began to sound off.

"Congratulations you two you figured it out. The secret of the lizardmen obelisks." Suddenly I see him, a shadow of a man tromping down the street like he owns the place, he is wearing a black suit and is covered with green flames but for some reason I can't see his face. However I can make out one thing, on his breast was a badge that contained three bold letters--FBI. He was one of them.

"Who are you? Who the fuck are you?!" I question as I extend my blade toward him, he just laughs and I can feel strands of fear slithering up from my guy and twisting around my heart.

"Who I am is for me to know and you to never find out. But I know you Wyatt Springer, oh yes indeed. In fact I was just thinking about you, about that sweet peach that we found showering in your house." Instantly I become furious, specks of red appearing in my irises and that makes the mystery man smirk. "Yes oh yes, she's a dear I'll say. It saddens me so much to think that a pig such as yourself were keeping her locked away in that dark den you called a home."

"Don't fucking talk about Naomi you piece shit, I'll slice your dick off!" My blood is boiling but I can feel Melonie holding me back grabbing onto my shoulders.

"Wyatt don't take the bait, he's trying to get under your skin!" she called but I wasn't having any of it, that fuckhead had just thrown mud at my pride. I could not allow him to live after spewing such vile vernacular so breaking free from her grip I speed forth, my sword poised for a powerful stab. But before I can even move I see my blade snap in half shattering like glass. I grind to a halt as bewilderment fills my face. "Whaaaaaat?!"

"You imbecile thinking you can challenge me? Laughable. Utterly laughable." The mystery man steps forward cracking his knuckles, then with lightning speed he unleashes a barrage of punches on my poor body. Each blow feels like I had just been hit by a train and it sounds like a machine gun is going off as I hear my bones cracking and my muscles turning into pudding. When he concludes his attack I go flying back inadvertantly crushing Melonie under my body, I try to get up but the pain is too strong, what the fuck is this guy?

"Wy... att..." Melonie gasps before she passes out, unable to withstand my girth. Fuck if I wasn't so heavy she probably wouldn't have just gone unconscious, I really am a fatass. But those thoughts melt away as the green flaming man presses a foot into my gut.

"Killing two birds with one tub of lard... poetry in motion." He turns around and crosses his arms. "Don't worry Wyatt we'll take great of her. She'll love living with us, far more than she ever did with you. Now fade away you sick puppy America has no place for shit stains like yourself."

Green flames envelop him and he disappears. Moments later my vision begins to fade.

Has my journey ended already?


	8. Our Task

It is cold so very cold, like a frigid winter that never ends blowing its icy winds down my neck. The sheer chill I feel is enough to make one ill with hypothermia and their faces flushed with blood. Darkness mixes with this cold to create a sensation so unpleasant that I feel like sneezing. And I do so, blasting the area in front of me with a burst of air and snot and that is when I awake. I see that I am knee-deep in snow as the endless gray skies above churn out legions of snowflakes, funny they remind me of those who think the government can't do any wrong. Anyway now I know where the intense chill is coming from even my suit jacket isn't enough to protect me from the biting temperature. In the distance I can see some tall structures but the icy wind clouds my sight so I cannot make out much of their detail. However there is one thing I notice, just a few yards in front of me is a tall figure wearing some kind of cape he looks badass. Coughing chunks of phlegm I stand up and call out to him.

"Excuse me mister, where am I?" I shout but my voice is weak, the wind is almost too much to talk over in fact the figure did not even seem to notice me. Frowning I try again, "Mister where am I?" This time he hears me turning his head toward me, his eyes are a lovely crimson color but I still cannot deduce much else about him.

"Are you cold, Wyatt?" he asks and I gasp. How could he know my name?

"How could you know my name?" I walk toward him but I end up falling back down into the snow, damn as if it's not hard enough to walk normally. Maybe if I lay down in the snow long enough I can freeze some of this body fat off me.

"Oh my boy, we have known about you for quite some time." The figure stares off at the buildings in the distance and I start to get frustrated, why is he being so cryptic. Huffing I stand up and prepare to speak again but he cuts me off. "Friend, there is no reason to be upset. You are in a safe place now so just relax, for when you return to the real world you will begin your true quest."

"True quest? What do you mean I just want to rescue Naomi from the FBI," I explain.

"I understand that but Wyatt that is only a part of your mission now. We are trusting you with a greater task than that one that you have been preparing your entire life for." The figure extends his hand and catches some snowflakes in his hand is he trying to tell me something?

"Are you saying that Naomi isn't the most important part of my mission? You wanna fucking go?!" I say as my face gets hot, however the cold quickly diminishes my anger before it can really boil.

"Listen boy, our time is limited so listen to what we have to say." He turns to me and points at me with a pointing finger. "As you know America's government is highly corrupt and at the heart of that corruption is the organization who took your love, that's right the Federal Investigation Bereau. For many years they have accumulated arcane knowledge and even contacted primeval entities such as the lizardmen, we tried to stop them many years ago but that war was sadly a failure. However Wyatt your war is just beginning, from this point on you must dedicate your life and liberty to destroying the FBI and instating true freedom over the United States."

"But how will do that? You saw the last chapter I got my ass kicked by that one FBI guy." I recalled that beating and cringed I can still feel the wounds even in that reverie. The figure just shakes his head.

"Do not worry my friend for we have made sure this quest is possible." He snaps his fingers and two more figures appear at his sides, one is a bald man and the other guy has a lot of hair but I cannot make out much more than that, these shadows are really inconvient. "To obtain the power necessary to defeat the FBI you must collect three important items. Each of the items was planted around the US in the event that such a task would be necessary and yes the time has come. The first item lies in the Empire State Building in New York City at the very top of the building, it will be a struggle but we know you can collect it. From there the other two items' locations will be made clear to you and once you have collected all three of them you can meet with us again. With them in hand you will be granted the powers required to end the tyranny of the USA once and for all. Do you understand?"

"I... I think so," I answer honestly. "Will this... will this help me get Naomi back? If anything I want to be assured of that."

"That depends Wyatt, depends on your resolve." Suddenly the snowstorm begins to grow more intense, I can barely see through the snow and wind now. "Go, friend go and collect the items. We know you can do it for you are our descendant. Save America..."

I reach out my hand but the storm is beginning to consume me as I black out I hear one last thing, I can barely make it out but it empowers me regardless.

"Glo... to t... erla..."

My vision fades and so does the dream world.

I am confused and a little bit frightened, but I know in my heart that the task I was just given will be essential for overcoming the horrors of the FBI. 

It will be essential to save my queen.


End file.
